Cybomec (Ribando)
Retired Reverend Richard Ribando a.k.a "Cybomec" is a member of the Bindaf 3000 crew in Stationery Voyagers. Originally a black Up-Pen, Ribando was a well-loved and revered minister in the city of Port Metaball for many years. He eventually retired upon reaching 80 years of age, and fell into poor health. He is a widower who has lost contact with most of his children and grandchildren. Some time during his sleep, when it was determined he might not awake, the Xylien Society had him mechanized. His S-chip was entrusted for safekeeping to Erasaxo Herrick, who was told not to insert it into a revised Cybomec body unless the Voyagers were ever in dire need of his assistance. A funeral was held for him, with Will Rook of the Skidder division being among those in attendance. Sure enough, his help was eventually needed. He became the second bearer of the title of Cybomec, after Clandish Consto. After his service with the Voyagers was complete, he went into muellexic storage until the end of time. He was later revived only to defeat the threat of Preamble, and to therefore fulfill a prophecy. Series history Season One: Vocations Vocational Destiny Ribando is revealed as a kindly old man, waiting his turn to die in the safety and sanctuary of a Xylien hospice. He explains his reasons for being in a Xylien hospice: He was informed that the surface hospice would not be safe for him, due to some suspected goings-on at the nearby Bubblespeck factory. Settling Pextel and Ribando finish talking, and Ribando is sent back to his hospice. A Cry For Help Ribando wishes the Voyagers a safe trip before their launch, but secretly worries for their spiritual well-being. Season Two: Repercussions Will Rook attends a surface-world funeral for Ribando, though some are immediately suspicious of why a Skidder would attend a surface funeral. It is strongly hinted at that Ribando has actually been mechanized rather than that he died as planned. Season Three: Surfaces More Than Triumphant With the Wizard Lamdock having finally pushed the Voyagers too far, Erasaxo decides the time is right to take a drastic measure he describes as "regrettable." A panicky Ribando awakes on an operating table inside the Bindaf 3000, gasping but unable to comprehend why he is not taking in real air. The Return of Cybomec Erasaxo explains to Ribando that he has become the new Cybomec, and familiarizes him with what his new duties in "life" are. The new Cybomec wastes little time setting out to rescue his friends. He eventually becomes the ship chaplain, providing the team with much-needed moral support as their Mantithian campaign grows increasingly harder. Season Four: Reconciliations Cybomec proves to play a critical role in both the Mystery Wanderer's subversion and overthrow of General Bluque as well as the quest to defeat King Melchar's Drismabon forces. Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes As Cybomec, Ribando finds his life utterly meaningless after the destruction of Drizad. He also finds himself emotionally too drained to resume preaching, especially since most of Port Metaball believes him to be dead anyway. Upon his request, he is eventually sent into a muellexic freezer to await his revival at the end of days. He does, however, aid Liquidon and Marlack in trapping Astrabolo inside a muellexic prison constructed by Grefundle the Collector. Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope Ribando returns at the very end of Final Hope alongside Caloride and Philidrio to battle Preamble. While he initially takes, a beating, he ends up triumphant in the end. He is afterward rewarded with a human body, and sent to live in Alto. See also * Cybomec (Consto) * Lightning Zebra Legend * Pextel * Artificial reincarnation Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters